Trouble (Maker)
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Mungkin, lain kali kau harus belajar untuk memahami seseorang sebelum mengajaknya bicara. (Jun, Shu, Mika)


**Mungkin, lain kali kau harus belajar untuk memahami seseorang sebelum mengajaknya bicara. (Jun, Shu, Mika)**

**Trouble(maker)**

"Itsuki-san?"

Kuarsa ungu lekat dengan gambaran seorang perfectionis melirik tajam, sedikit tidak tertarik pada sekitar dengan perasaan yang masih agak menggantung.

Dari lirikkan kemudian menoleh, menjadi sedikit penasaran karena suara yang memanggil namanya agak terdengar asing. Ditatap penuh kepada sosok itu. Sosok lelaki yang mungkin seumuran Shu, ia mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dari miliknya. Lelaki itu berhelai biru tua serupa Tsumugi Aoba, bermanik khas senja antara kuningnya Matahari dan Awan yang melebur pada sore hari. Sekilas, serupa warna Bintang. Bintang yang paling bersinar di malam hari.

Dia adalah definisi dari seorang idola dingin yang sombong, tapi bisa melumer dengan sekali sentil. Keren, begitu pikir Shu. Ia masih bingung dengan lelaki ini. Tidak pernah ia ditemui murid lain sebelumnya, dia juga bukan penagih hutang.

"Oh?" Shu bersuara. "Ada apa?"

Heran menjadi hal pertama yang terlampir, Shu mengingat kembali siapa orang ini, tapi ia tak ingat sama sekali. Mungkin, secara harfiah mereka memang tidak saling kenal dan belum mengenal. Tapi, dari mana orang ini tahu namanya?

"Itsuki-san, aku ingin bertanya..."

Lelaki muda yang bertanya itu agak sedikit canggung, sempat menggaruk tengkuk untuk menghilangkan gejolak yang menumpuk di ubun-ubun. Dia berusaha memikirkannya lagi, takut salah tanggap atau membuat dirinya cukup keren untuk dimaki-maki. Ia tak melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Shu Itsuki, hanya merasa sedikit kurang nyaman karena tatapannya yang sedikit mengintimidasi.

Jujur saja, itu membuatnya takut dan agak emosi. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia diperlakukan sampai sebegini, serumit ini, membuat dirinya berkeringat di awal Musim Semi.

Mika yang berdiri di samping Shu Itsuki langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya bukan tertuju padanya. "Ada apa, Sazanami-san. Kau butuh sesuatu dengan kami?"

Mika tahu harus bagaimana dan seperti apa, meski ia tak semenyenangkan yang orang duga atau menjadi sangat ingin tahu. Pada hari ini, hatinya tergerak ingin membantu dan bertanya soal ini dan itu. Sebenarnya ia sering melihat Jun bersama Anzu dan kebanyakan adalah aktifitas mereka diluar Yumenosaki, menjadi sedikit percaya jika orang ini bisa sedikit diandalkan dan Jun tidak akan pernah menjadi list Manusia Yang Didepak Shu Itsuki.

"Baiklah, terima kasih..."

Sebenarnya itu bukan bantuan seperti yang Jun bayangkan. Jun hanya ingin bertanya, itu saja. Sambil memastikan apakah yang orang lain katakan itu benar adanya? Dia penasaran tapi tak seheboh itu, hanya berusaha berpikir lebih jernih tanpa sekelumit masalah.

Jun tidak pernah terlibat pertemuan singkat dengan murid Yumenosaki lain, selain Trickstar dan Izumi atau Anzu. Menurutnya mereka tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya, karena ini diluar pekerjaan.

"Kau mau tanya soal apa? Kalau mau gabung dengan ekstrakulikuler kami, kau harus bayar uang masuk!" Begitu kata Shu yang masih agak dingin dan tak percaya jika seorang Jun akan mengajaknya bicara.

Shu sekarang ingat siapa orang ini. Sazanami Jun, beberapa bulan dan hampir setahun membuat proyek bagus dengan sekolah. Anzu dan Trickstar beberapakali terlibat. Shu melihat Jun beberapakali menyeberangi Taman atau mencuri-curi waktu untuk melihat dan bertemu Anzu, agak aneh memang. Seperti Stalker. Itu gambaran kasar dari Shu.

"Apa benar kalau Itsuki-san itu bisa meramal dan ahli ilmu hitam? Kau bisa mengguna-guna orang, bukan?"

"HAH!?"

"HAAAAH!?"

"A-Apa maksudmu, Jun-kun?"

Shu hampir saja tersedak dan mati, ia berteriak cukup keras untuk seseorang yang terobsesi dengan Kesempurnaan, bukan kaget, tapi tidak percaya kalau Jun akan bertanya hal aneh semacam itu. Kemudian ia berpikir halus tentang kostum panggung yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat agak kurang jelas dan terkadang menjadi olok-olok unit lain.

Apa itu alasannya?

Tapi, Shu yakin kalau itu bukan alasan sinkron mengapa Jun bertanya soal itu. Dia sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang bakal mengomentari penampilan seseorang, meski kadang ucapan Jun tak pernah disaring, ia tidak akan menghancurkan perasaan orang hanya karena masalah penampilan.

Tentu saja, pasti ada hal lain yang akan menjadi sebuah alasan paling keren dan bijaksana. Mika? Sebenarnya ia kurang paham pada situasi, ia hanya ikut berteriak karena Shu membuatnya kaget.

"Mungkin kau salah orang..." Mika sedikit menahan tawa. "Yang kau maksud itu bukan kami.."

Jun memasang ekspresi bingung. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya dapat info dari anak lain, jika itu benar adanya, aku mau mengajakmu untuk kolaborasi dengan Nagisa, dia bilang, dia butuh sesuatu yang berbau mistis..."

"Bukan kita orangnya, Sazanami-san. Kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ilmu Hitam atau Santet!"

"Nagisa sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk ini. Kami bekerja keras untuk bisa dapat tulang belulang yang biasanya ada di dalam Persembahan! Ini proyek keren, kalian akan suka."

Shu diam sejenak, menatap Jun dan Mika secara bergantian. Antara ingin memarahi Mika yang tertawa tak jelas atau Jun yang dengan sembarangan menyebut dirinya sebagai Ahli Ilmu Hitam. Itu tidak lucu sama sekali dan hal ini menyakiti harga diri Shu.

Dengan sekali tatap, Shu menyerang melalui manik ungu penuh intimidasi. "Kau salah orang, Jun-kun. Yang kau maksud itu anak Unit lain. Aku tahu siapa dia..."

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mungkin salah orang, bukan? Salah seorang dari Unit Fine yang menginfokan ini dan dia bilang kau Rajanya Ilmu Sihir!"

Bak tersambar Petir, sekali lagi Shu dibuat dipojokan dengan fakta macam itu, ia ingin sekali menghajar orang yang menginfokan hal aneh semacam itu pada Jun. Walau sebenarnya ia tak sedang ingin marah-marah di galerinya sendiri.

"Apa, Ilmu Sihir? Yang benar saja?!" Sekali lagi Mika tertawa, lebih keras dari sebelumnya, ia tak dapat mengontrol diri kali, Mika sudah dibuat gila oleh ucapan-ucapan Jun. Pada dasarnya, Mika sedikit tergelitik oleh ekspresi Jun yang datar dan agak polos.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Kagehira-san. Apa benar kalau kau Ahli Ilmu Hitam dan Santet?"

Shu yang terpancing emosi, bangkit dari diam, ia, dengan wajah yang setara dengan kemarahan Dewa meninggikan suaranya. "Aku bukan Ahli Sihir! Kau salah orang, Jun-kun! Orang yang kau maksud itu namanya Natsume, dia dari Unit Switch. Mungkin lain kali kau harus bertanya lebih jelas soal ini. Jun-kun."

"...dan jangan pernah tanya anak Unit Fine. Mereka sesat semua."

**A/N : Oke, aku tau ini garing. Tapi kali ini mau buat FF dgn Unit lain dan terciptalah Valkyrie. Akhiran ini lagi suka lagu Valkyrie dan kebetulan dapat ide setelah sekian lama off dan hiatus karena sibuk. **

**Seperti biasa, terima kasih yang sebesar-besanya, kpd kalian yang menyempatkan diri main ke akun ini. Terima kasih juga kpd readers baru dan tentunya readers lama di akun ini! Untuk selanjutnya, mungkin aku bakalan lanjutin FF yang terbengkalai, berchapter maupun oneshot. Terima kasih, love youuu.**


End file.
